J'Tucca Agata
Tuck Agata Son of Trivia Member of the 2nd Cohort (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) History J'Tucca "Tuck" Agata was born in Port-au-Prince to Trivia and L'Fele Agata. L'Fele was a young man, on his way to becoming a Houngan, when he came upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. After a conversation about Voodoo with her, he knew then that he was in love with her. Not long after they met, She appeared at L'Fele's home with J'Tucca. She explained to him that she was a goddess, and that once she left, she wouldn't come back. Though heartbroken, he took his son and when the goddess left, he began to throw himself into his religion. Soon, as Tuck began to get older, L'Fele began to show him the basics of Voodoo. Tuck enthusiastically took to the religion, wanting to learn more, feeling a strong drawing to it. However, this drawing grew more powerful one day when he turned 14, once his powers began to devlop. Due to his lack of control, he would inadvertently cause chaos in the Voodoo village. This caused many of the villagers and Houngan to believe that the boy was a personification of Simbi, the divine Voodoo spirit of rain and magicians.He was soon ostrasized from the village, in fear that the boy would use his power for evil, up until, to prptect him, L'Fele sent him to America, in New Orleans, where he |- | Other |- | |} had a distant cousin to take care of Tuck. In New Orleans, J'Tucca then begin going by Tuck or Tucker as his cousin, Roslyn DeBouis, taught him more of Lousiana Voodoo and sympthetic magic he learned to make work by using his powers, as he began to develop control One day when he was 16, after years of practice, Tuck challenged a local child of Roma for cursing a girlfriend of his with bad luck. After nearly killing him, he became absorbed with his own powers, temporarily losing himself, blacking out for several hours. When he woke up, he was surrounded by dead people in the middle of Bourbon Street. He looked upon them with terror and ran home, still in shock. When he came home, Lupa and her wolves were waiting for him. Once they reached the Wolf house, Lupa turned to him and told him that head to prove his worth in combat. Then suddenlt two of the wolves dived at him. He used telekinesis to throw one into a tree and he rolled out of the way of the other and jumped on its back, and using a Pinge hold his father told him, he broke its neck, then used telekinesis to throw its body into the other. Lupa Nodded, and began to train him in survival and the use of a staff she told him was a gift from his mother. The training continued for 2 years, until he had mastered its use. For his final test, Lupa and two more of her wolves attacked him. He easily dispatched the two wolves, yet barely managed to hold off the she-wolf. In an act of desperation, he used telekinesis to throw his staff and hit her between the eyes,stunning her. Pleased with is progress, she sent him off to camp. Personality Personality Tuck is fun-loving, free spirited, and a rebel. He is vert strong-willed and determined. He will never hesitate to stand up for himself and others. He believes in fighting for what is right at all costs. Appearance Appearance Tuck is Haitian-American. He is 18, 6’2, 205 lbs with Black dreadlocks and a few strands of grey and silver eyes. He has a slim muscular build. He is described as being attractive. He has a tattoo of a Pentagram, SPQR,and 3 lines Possessions Possessions Salamandras, an imperial gold staff that is studded on both ends to do excessive damage when struck with. Abilities Abilities *Telekinesis *The ability to create bolts of magical energy. *Minor Healing *Can create magical barriers to protect self or other objects. *Can enchant objects to become unbreakable or other various effects. Relationships Relationships